Talk:Nami/@comment-5127415-20130420114805
Let me address some issues with this champion from what i've seen below - High mana costs - Start = Farie Charm + 1-3 mana pots depending if you get another green or pink ward/hp pot for blue side golems. Philo first item, be sure to have the 3 points in mana regen in masteries, once you get philo you already get pretty effective mana regen. If they have significant AP damage you can also consider getting a chalice of harmony after philo is made (into a cruicble later as if you didnt peel hard enough already). If you are able to go with chalice you can pretty much use all abilities on CD with high CDR (which you should aim for) in extended fights and will rarely go out of mana...in addition to the amazing item active :). Lackluster passive - PLEASE. Whilst this doesn't appear to do much on paper by itself... Nami has great slows that make this passive more effective than at first glance. When you use your ult across a teamfight, the passive will apply it to every ally in it whilst giving a massive slow to enemies, meaning high priority targets can be easily focused. The enemy assassin just jumped onto your beloved ADC? Fire off the ult, he just got his ass megapeeled and in addition you have unmissable Q to follow up due to ult knockup. And unlike sona's treasured ult, if you angle it right, you still can hit or at least zone the rest of the team behind the fed assassin that just jumped onto your backline. (even if you dont knockup the ADC they still have to spend a second or two walking out of it... so they will not be attacking). She is one the best cleanup supports I've possessed. Your top lane is chasing a fleeing opponent after a fight, give him your E, he goes slightly faster and gets a free frozen mallet on hit, you catch up to land Q, rip. On paper, yes, this is a bad passive, but it's not the worst by far and situationally is very effective... No reliable CC - Honestly, the Q is pretty easy to hit with practice, I love my jungle Cho'Gath and it reminds me of his rupture on expert mode :D (Though it must be noted this isnt a knockup, just a stun, so can be cleansed). It's a good thing the champion isn't easy/cheap to play and it makes the satisfaction of winning or even just chaining 2...3...4 Q's in a row in fights with her greater. It also discourages bandwaggoners looking for easy wins from touching her and making her fotm as it actually requires some... skill? Having trouble hitting it? Use your E on yourself or adc first, the slow makes it far harder to juke. (Or you can get the twin shadows to gap close/slow for unmissable Q's (on both cho or nami)). Also, I've learnt from many Cho'gath ganks that people should FEAR it, you do not need to fear missing it... don't ever rush it if the situation doesn't force you to, let them anticipate it for a second or two and they'll almost certainly get caught in it. Also be sure to get a feel of the enemy adc and support in lane and fire a few *testing bubbles* early on, which might not be kills for your adc just free harass should they connect. Do they play aggressively? When are they not expecting my CC? *He's juked this three times to the right now, when the jungler comes I sure know where I'm aiming the critical one*. You can usually tell as soon as you fired it based off of the "feel" of your opponent if it'll hit and can tell your team "GET ADC X NOW" in an excited way and feel good as he is torn to shreds. You also NOT have to be the first person to begin the CC chain in fights! One game we ran with a galio mid, he would flash onto their backline and ult, giving me an unmissable Q to follow up on the unfortunate squishies gathered around him. Champions with CC like this demand respect when it is off CD and the skillcap is the sky for skills like this - click and point stuns have their weaknesses too, taric lovers (line of sight being a MASSIVE one (You can't target someone if they dip into a bush)). Nami is not perfect or easy to play by any means, especially in soloQ, but with well co-ordinated teams, if you assume she's weak... enjoy your free teleports to your spawn, son.